27
by FriendLey
Summary: "Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope." -Maya Angelou
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madam Secretary or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and this story is not for profit.**

It was a quiet day in the office. There was hardly any work to get done. Aside from getting updated by her staff on previous projects, Elizabeth hadn't needed to step out of the building to go anywhere.

This was all Blake's doing, she knew. Today was her and Henry's 27th wedding anniversary and her assistant has taken it upon himself to make her day as relaxing as possible, hinting that whatever she and Henry planned wouldn't be disrupted at all.

The irony was that she and Henry didn't have anything planned aside from a family dinner and that Elizabeth would gladly take _any_ work instead of idly waiting for her office hours to end.

Just when she was going to get up and annoy her staff for something to do, her well-intentioned assistant walked in.

"Ma'am, I am to escort you down to your motorcade."

Elizabeth jumped in her seat in excitement. "Why? What's happened?" She was shamelessly hoping some crisis was going down just so that she can do _something_ , anything.

Blake smiled apologetically. "Unfortunately, I don't have the clearance to answer that."

Elizabeth's spirits dampened a bit at the lack of information.

Blake continued, "All I know is you've been summoned to a secure location."

"Where did the order come from?"

"White House, ma'am."

Elizabeth's pulse quickened in response. If it came from the White House, it was sure to be big. "Lead the way."

It was a few short minutes after they left the State Department that Elizabeth realized she wasn't going to the White House... or to Air Force one... or to Camp Andrews—she wasn't going to any secure location she had been privy to in the past. In fact, her motorcade has long since left the city. Neither Blake nor her protective detail had answered any of her questions when she voiced them and she became even more confused when they entered the familiar streets leading up to her old address.

Her party eventually stopped in the driveway of her old farmhouse/home where it joined several other private cars parked in the street. She can spot the President's limo among them and the Secret Service agents stationed outside her house.

Warily, Elizabeth exited the SUV and walked in the front door, her thoughts whirling as she attempted to come up with a reason as to why the President of the United States would want to hold a meeting with her in her house.

The curtains in the living room and in the kitchen were drawn which prevented Elizabeth from looking out or anybody from looking in. There was muffled chatter and music coming from behind the kitchen curtains that lead to the backyard garden and Elizabeth wondered, not for the first time, at what was happening.

Before she could find out, however, Blake directed her up the staircase leading to the second floor and said, "He's waiting for you in the Master Bedroom, ma'am."

Elizabeth frowned and walked up, bristling with irritation and having every intention to give Conrad a stern talking to. How dare he drag her out of the office (nevermind that she wanted to go out and do anything at all), demand she go to her own home, and commandeer her own bedroom—all for a secret meeting.

But when she entered her bedroom and was greeted with the sight of her husband—and not the president—all annoyance melted away, only to be replaced with stunned confusion.

"Where's Conrad? What's going on—what are you wearing?" Elizabeth raked her eyes all over her husband. He was standing with his back to the window sill and looking very ravishing in a tuxedo. It was then that she realized she hasn't seen him since this morning when he kissed her awake and slid a diamond encrusted anniversary present up her finger.

"Glad you could make it," replied Henry. Taking full advantage of Elizabeth's astonishment, he took her hand and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Listen, in a few minutes, you and I are going to be renewing our wedding vows downstairs in the garden. And I'm gonna wait for you outside while the girls and your stylist come in and prep you. Because apparently," he chuckled, "I'm still not allowed to see you before the ceremony even if we're already married." He tapped her chin affectionately. "And then you and I are going away on a very long," he placed his lips on hers, "very much needed" he kissed her again, "second honeymoon." He nuzzled the nape of her neck as he continued, "no phones, no kids, no interruptions, no—" he pulled away. "Babe, you with me?"

Elizabeth's eyes were fluttering closed, her body having gone warm and flush against him. Henry wondered at what point he lost her.

"Henry?" she whispered, her expression a cross between pleased and dazed.

Henry grinned, finding her adorable. "Happy anniversary, babe."

Eventually, Elizabeth managed to compose herself and she asked, "A second wedding?"

"Technically, one can only get married once. _This_ is a ceremony to renew our wedding vows. You know, after 27 years of marriage."

"But why? I mean, why now? Why not on our thirtieth or our fiftieth anniversary? What's so special about the 27th?"

"Because—" Henry's breath hitched and he looked away. He tried again after a few seconds, looking at Elizabeth straight in the eyes, and when he spoke there was a raw vulnerability to it. "Because there was a time when talking to each other risked imprisonment, when looking at you and hearing your voice was too painful for me, when I couldn't be truthful to you and we almost lost each other—"

"But we didn't!" cried Elizabeth, refusing to let him dwell on Dmitri or Iran or Virginia. They were doing so well now.

"Exactly!" He gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze and there was an impassioned look in his eyes as he went on, "We survived war, terrorists, dirty bombs, and politics. We're okay, babe. We're more than okay. Our love is stronger than ever because of what happened to us. It's grown so much, gotten so deep and intimate that even when we're surrounded in darkness, our love is the only hope we have to survive. That kind of love, you don't take that for granted. So, I want to marry you, Elizabeth, again and again and again because I love you."

Elizabeth sucked in a breath, overwhelmed and at a loss for a proper reply. Instead, she decided to say, "Save some of that for the ceremony."

Henry laughed, bringing a hand to her cheek. Elizabeth leaned against it for a moment before pulling a fraction away. "So, let me get this straight. You kidnapped me from my office—"

"Rushed you out."

"—cajoled me out of my work under the impression that the President of the United States needed me for matters relating to national security—"

"I hold Blake completely responsible for whatever he spewed out to get you here. Although, we may have to think about getting him a raise."

"—so that we can celebrate our legendary and triumphant marriage and then have weeks of uninterrupted marital bliss?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

Elizabeth shook her head good-naturedly. "I love you too. And yes, I'll marry you again. As many times as we're allowed." Then, she tugged at Henry's dress shirt, pulled him forward and kissed him. Henry's hand moved to cup the back of her head while Elizabeth's ran down his chest.

Neither noticed the bedroom door open.

"Ugh. The second honeymoon hasn't even started yet," said Alison, her grinning face betraying her feigned attempt at disgust. Beside her, Blake and Stevie wore similar looks.

Elizabeth and Henry disentangled themselves from each other, Henry's arm moving to snake around his wife's waist.

"Mom, you creased dad's suit," groaned Stevie.

"You have to go," Blake ordered Henry. "Your son is waiting for you outside."

Holding up his palms, Henry relented. "Fine, fine." He quickly kissed Elizabeth goodbye, his hand capturing her own and starting to play with the new ring on her finger. "I'll see you out there."

"See you," Elizabeth echoed but still they didn't part.

"Please, leave," said Blake again, breaking the couple out of their bubble.

Henry huffed and finally let go of Elizabeth's hand. He walked towards the intruders. "You guys are mean."

"Just doing my job," said Blake.

Henry looked back to Elizabeth. "I take back what I said about his raise."

"What raise?" asked Blake

"Well, I'm gonna go," said Henry, deliberately ignoring Blake's question. "Can't see the wife before the ceremony and all that." He winked at Elizabeth and she laughed.

Blake mumbled something that sounded like "deserved a raise," and then he cleared his throat and said, "I'll go get that stylist."

 **A/N: Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter a lot of you asked for! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Madam Secretary or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and this story is not for profit.**

Elizabeth expected the day to be déjà vu-ey, what with getting dressed in a fancy gown, walking down an aisle, and listening to Henry pledge himself to her all over again. She can pretty much tell how the day's gonna end—in bed, naked.

But as she _did_ get dressed in that silver floor length number that Alison chose for her or as she stood listening to Henry quote St. Augustine in his vows, the experience still managed to be quite distinct but not at all separate from her wedding day.

"Your turn," said Henry to her as soon as he had finished with his whirlwind of a vow renewal that left her weak at the knees.

"I'm sorry, what?" Elizabeth was momentarily taken aback and she gawked at him. "I thought I just had to say 'I do' again. This is not fair." She nudged Henry with her pointer finger. "You surprised me, so unlike you I wasn't able to prepare the perfect vows to leave you in a puddle of feelings."

Their guests laughed and so did Henry.

He looked at her expectantly and Elizabeth knew he would wait however long it took for her to come up with something.

She wanted to convey everything from the time they first met right up to the present which was difficult when words weren't enough. It didn't even have to be long, she knew. She just needed to mean them, but still. Her heart thundered with nerves at the possibility that she ruin this moment for him.

Finally, her resolve broke under his gaze and quiet support. She gave in. "Let me just…" She ran her hands down her dress. Upon realizing that there were no pockets on them and she didn't have her phone in her person, she looked in the direction of the seated guests, trying to spot someone.

"Blake!" she called, moving away from Henry for a moment and walking towards her assistant.

Blake stood up, confused, and leaned down to listen to whatever Elizabeth had to say to him in a hurried whisper. Then, he stuck his hands in his pocket and handed over a phone.

Elizabeth took it and gave it a little wave for everyone to see. "Just gonna look up my favorite quote on love. It's quite long and I want to get it right." Laughter rung again as she typed for a few seconds and then having found it, hurried back to the front with Henry.

"Okay. You ready?" Elizabeth asked him and he nodded.

She took a deep breath and then, she began, "Henry, 27 years ago, I made a lot of promises... One of them was to love you in good times and in bad. And throughout the years, I've realized that the good times can mean watching TV on the couch and the bad can go as far as nearly dying in wars and coup d'états... None of that has altered my love for you and I make that vow again as we grow further as a couple and as a family, and especially as we move further into our careers.

I also promised to stand by you in sickness and in health... If that means struggling through PTSD and radiation poisoning, baby, I'm all in."

Henry chuckled.

"I renew the vows I made to you 27 years ago and as I stand here right now in testament of my love and fidelity to you, I only have one more vow to make." Elizabeth took a step closer and Henry instinctively reached for her phone-free hand. "I chose you among all others 27 years ago. Today, I promise you this: I'd choose _you_ again. I _am_ choosing you all over again and I will continue to choose you, always you, every day of my life."

Elizabeth finally raised the phone at eye-level and read the quote she googled, "Because _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where..._ Because _I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this_ ," she raised her eyes to look at him, knowing the next line by heart and knowing that he knew them too. " _in which there is no I or you…"_ Henry's grip on her hand tightened. "… _so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand… so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close._ "

A moment passed... A moment that allowed Henry and Elizabeth to get their bearings back together because whether Elizabeth prepared her vows or didn't, she _did_ manage to leave Henry emotionally affected by them just as his affected her.

Elizabeth broke away from Henry's eyes and turned to the guests. "That was Pablo Neruda, by the way. In case you all want to use the same quote in your own weddings." She winked and they all laughed.

...

Elizabeth felt so happy at that moment, so happy that her heart was going to burst. And to think just a few hours before she was dying of boredom.

Clutching Henry's hand in hers as they waded through the crowd of well-wishers, she wondered if her husband knew he was going to be the death of her, planning surprise weddings and saying loving things that sweep her off her feet.

She had gotten so lucky, she knew.

Henry must have sensed her building emotion because he asked, "You okay?"

Elizabeth nodded weakly but Henry knew better. He excused the both of them from the party and retreated to their old office.

Once inside and with the door closed behind them, Elizabeth didn't waste any time in throwing herself in his arms and kissing him. Henry's heart swelled and he responded eagerly in return.

Pulling away, Elizabeth whispered, "I love you."

Henry gave her a peck on the lips. "I did good, didn't I?"

"More than good. This was perfect. Best. Anniversary. Ever."

Henry raised a brow. "Even better than when we conceived Alison?"

"Oh, it's up there with it," she laughed. "You were right, you know. We needed this. After everything."

Henry rested his forehead against hers, breathing her presence in. He was just as overwhelmed as she was. "Thank _you_."

"What for?"

"For choosing me. For being my wife… for being you."

Elizabeth blushed under his intense devotion and admiration. It was the chatter coming from outside that reminded them they had guests to entertain.

Jerking her head towards the door, Elizabeth said, "We better get out there. Or else we'd have to suffer all their endless teasing that we couldn't wait until the honeymoon again."

"Hey, the last time was completely excusable. I was heading off to war!" He pointed a finger at her. "And we spent three days at home together... Now that I think about it, I don't think that counted as a real honeymoon."

"Well, we're going to have the second or the 'real' honeymoon soon," Elizabeth said softly, bringing her hands up to his bow tie, fixing it, and smoothing the creases of his dress shirt. "And I am very much looking forward to spending more than three days in bed with you."

With a twist to the door knob, the two stepped out of the room.

They kept close together the entire night, their fingers locked tightly, refusing to part even when Russell Jackson gave Elizabeth a heads up on a classified matter in Berlin.

"Just pretend I'm not here," said Henry to Russell's annoyance.

And when it was time to go, Stevie sought her parents out to say goodbye. Jareth went with her, wanting to speak a word to them as well.

Giving her mother a tight hug, Stevie was heartfelt in her congratulations. "Happy anniversary again, mom! You and dad certainly know how to set the bar."

"Aw, baby." Elizabeth knew Stevie must be anxious about her own nuptials. She tucked a loose curl behind her daughter's ear. "I have never wanted you to feel like you have to live up to our marriage—or to our expectations for that matter."

"Yeah! But you and dad are still madly in love with each other. You respect each other. I want that even when I'm a hundred years old and smelly and gray," pouted Stevie.

"And you will! You don't have to copy every mistake and achievement dad and I made to have a successful and happy marriage. When it comes to love, there _is_ no bar to reach. You'll make what you and Jareth have your own someday." Elizabeth pushed her daughter back a few inches away and eyed her. "But not too soon, I hope. You two have so much to see and do before you settle down and give me grandkids."

"What's this about grandkids?" asked Henry, interrupting the girls, he and Jareth having finished having a talk of their own.

"Just about not hurrying things," answered Stevie.

"Not to worry, Mrs. McCord. Stevie and I are going to take our time," smiled Jareth, encircling an arm around his fiance's waist.

"Good," nodded Elizabeth. "You know, there are things to do before you take that big step."

"Like living together," said Henry.

"Which we will in England," Stevie reminded them.

"And breaking up."

Henry gave his wife a look. "Okay. How many times do I have to tell you that we didn't break up?"

"We broke up just a little."

...

Henry tapped his fingers on the surface of the counter of the hotel's front desk. They had arrived in Italy two hours ago after Henry managed to successfully pull Elizabeth away from their children to get to her plane.

She had been fussing over them as usual regarding curfew, house guest rules, etc.

"We're going to miss our flight, babe," Henry told her, refusing to let go of her hand lest she find some other thing to delay them with.

"It's my plane. It can't leave without me."

A couple cajoling and pushing here and there, Elizabeth was now by his side... And for some reason she kept glancing behind them to two of her security detail.

Frank and Matt were in plain clothes because Elizabeth had insisted that if they were going to finally go on a real honeymoon she wanted to do it right and without DS agents following her.

"But ma'am that's impossible—" Matt argued.

"I know. Which is why I'm asking for just _two_ agents and could you guys lose the shades and the black suit? Dress like you're on vacation. Bring a floppy hat."

Henry suspected his wife kept sneaking looks at her detail because she wanted to figure out if they were inconspicuous enough. Matt and Frank looked ordinary to him.

He decided to take her mind off of it. They were on their honeymoon, after all, and if his wife was going to be thinking about a man, he rather the man was him.

He nudged her gently with a soft "Hey" and she smiled at him. "While we're waiting, want me to slip a few details to the Front Desk Clerk so we can go full out on the perks?"

Her eyes lit up and then it disappeared just as fast. "We can't. Daisy will kill me if I give her any PR problems while we're on vacation."

"I wasn't talking about your job."

Elizabeth's eyebrows knit together. "Well, what did you mean?"

Henry winked.

The clerk chose that time to finally finish her conversation with some guests and moved to service Henry and Elizabeth.

"Hi," said Henry.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Do you have a booking reservation?"

"Yes. Under McCord."

While the woman looked up their name, she casually asked, "Where are you two from?"

"United States."

The woman's eyes crinkled in delight. "Ooh. We get a lot of Americans here. Is this your first time in Venice?"

"Hmm mm. We're on our honeymoon, actually." Henry put his arm around Elizabeth and drew her close, giving her a look.

Elizabeth understood. There were perks to being newlyweds on their honeymoon, but she and Henry had never left the house after their first wedding to take full advantage of them. And even though she knew she and Henry could afford to pay for the packages hotels offered this time around, there was something youthful, thrilling, and irresistible about getting the perks free of charge.

She leaned close to her husband and played the newlywed vibe. She giggled. "He surprised me on our anniversary."

The clerk cooed. "Well, congratulations! You didn't book our honeymoon suite, I see. But don't worry. I can throw in our honeymoon basket—a gift."

"Thank you very much," said Henry.

Once they got their keys and the bellboy took their luggage, they entered the elevator.

"I can't believe we did that," said Elizabeth, cackling. "That can still be a PR problem, though."

"Technically, we weren't lying. We _are_ on our honeymoon. And I don't think they recognized you."

Elizabeth tried to stifle her laughter as Henry kissed her. "I love being newlyweds."

 **A/N: So, I have no idea if Bess and Henry actually ever went on a honeymoon. But considering that Henry had to go to war, I'm guessing whatever time they had together after the wedding was blissful but short.**

 **I hope you guys like this final chapter and thank you for reading.**


End file.
